According to the International Centre for Prison Studies, the United States has the highest prison population per capita in the world. In 2009, for example, 1 out of every 135 U.S. residents was incarcerated. Typically, inmates convicted of felony offenses serve long sentences in prison (e.g., federal or state prisons), whereas those convicted of misdemeanors receive shorter sentences to be served in jail (e.g., county jail). In either case, while awaiting trial, a suspect or accused may remain incarcerated. During his or her incarceration, an inmate may have opportunities to communicate with the outside world.
By allowing prisoners to have some contact with friends and family while incarcerated, the justice system aims to facilitate their transition back into society upon release. Traditional forms of contact include telephone calls, in-person visitation, etc. More recently, technological advances have allowed jails and prisons to provide other types of visitation, including videoconferences and online chat sessions.
To enable these various types of communications, a jail or prison may install communication devices in different parts of the facility. Such communication devices are dedicated to provide inmate contact with the outside world. These devices are located in different areas throughout the facility. Traditionally controlled-environment facility communication vendors have provided services that allow residents of a controlled-environment facility to initiate phone calls and conduct voice communication with non-residents of a controlled-environment facility. This is typically referred to as an inmate outbound call. Alternatively, non-residents of a controlled-environment facility can pay for a scheduled video visitation event to occur where both the resident and the non-resident log into a video visitation application at the scheduled time to have a video conversation.